kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Yagi Inves
The is a Red-type breed of Advanced Inves. History A Yagi Inves appeared in Zawame and started attacking people before being driven off by Gaim and Jiro. The Inves later fought with Hakaider (controlled by Ryoma Sengoku) against Gaim Kachidoki Arms and Kikaider, but it was a destroyed by a combined finisher from the two after Hakaider fled. A Yagi Inves was part of the advance guard of Redyue's Inves army which invaded Zawame. They were opposed and eventually defeated by the Armored Riders, with the Yagi Inves being taken down by Bravo. At least two Yagi Inves were part of the Inves army led by Grinsha, having been sent by Redyue to capture humans in Zawame in order to revive the Overlord Queen for Rosyuo as part of his plot to gain the Forbidden Fruit. One Yagi Inves was among the Inves destroyed after being crushed by the onslaught of Gridon Suika Arms (Odama Mode). A Yagi Inves was part of a pack of Inves that were destroyed by Gaim's Daidai Ittou in the infested Zawame right before he first met Lapis. A Yagi Inves and a Lion Inves appeared worshiping Kaito, following his evolution into Lord Baron, as he announced before the Armored Riders that he would destroy the world and remake it in his image. The two Inves, along with Marika, helped put down Bravo and Gridon when they opposed him. Several Yagi Inves were part of the warring Inves armies of both Kaito Kumon and Kouta Kazuraba, both having summoned them with their newfound Overlord powers. A Yagi Inves appeared alongside a Lion Inves to back-up Demushu, who had been revived along with the other Over Lords by Maja, when he was fighting Armored Riders Baron, Marika and Knuckle. Fighting Knuckle, the Yagi Inves is soon enough destroyed by his Kurumi Squash. Forms , human-sized Inves summoned by Lockseeds from the Helheim Forest during an Inves Game to battle against the Armored Riders (opponent) or the opponents' Inves. In a normal Inves Game, they are about the same size as a small child, but when summoned by an Armored Rider or through a jailbroken Lockseed, they will retain their full size. If they break out of an Inves Game, they will go into a rampage and start attacking until they are either sent back into the Helheim Forest or killed. When they eat a mature Lockseed, they will evolve into a stronger, animal-based form called a Advanced State. - Advanced = are human-sized Inves summoned by Lockseeds from the Helheim Forest during an Inves Game to battle against the Armored Riders (opponent) or the opponents' Inves, though only when someone uses an A-Ranked Lockseed. Unlike their lesser Elementary counterparts, Advanced Inves retain their human size while in a Inves Game, as well as being themed after a specific animal. They are also much stronger than their previous evolution, prompting the need of a Armored Rider if a rogue Advanced Inves is around. While wild Advanced Inves are somewhat uncommon, this kind of Inves can also be created by having a Elementary Inves feed on a Lockseed, where they evolve into a Advanced Inves that shares their color. Advanced Inves can also be created when a human eats a unripened fruit. Unique Abilities When it tosses its head forward, the Yagi Inves can turn its horns into a spinning drill that can stretch out to great lengths. Appearances: Episodes 30, Golden Fruit Cup, 39, 42, 44, 45 }} Profile *Episodes: 30, 32, 34, Golden Fruit Cup, 44, 45 *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Gaim Kachidoki Arms' Kachidoki Charge w/ Kikaider's electrical kick (30) *Animal Basis: Goat *Height: 238 cm *Weight: 166 kg Behind the scenes Conception .]] The Yagi Inves was designed by Niθ, the designer of the Red-type Inves in ''Kamen Rider Gaim. Notes *Yagi Inves's costume is a modified version of the Komori Inves's costume. External links *TV Asahi's page on the Yagi Inves Category:Gaim Characters Category:Inves Category:Goat Monsters